


Flowers in his hair

by Kiyuomi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, protect his smile memes after episode 11, relationship can be read as friendship or shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuomi/pseuds/Kiyuomi
Summary: Michele teaches JJ how to make a flower crown because what kind of knight would he be if he couldn’t deliver his king a crown?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For YoI Kink Meme:  
> JJ/Michele + any rating  
> A king needs a knight, doesn’t he? (Fluff if possible!)

            “How did you get so good at this?”

            “Sara taught me. It gets easier as you do more.” Michele’s hands worked quickly, weaving the stems of the flowers loosely together and framing the leaves to point outward. JJ watched beside him, legs crossed and lazily slouching, abandoned flowers in his own lap. They had ended up at the same table with the task of making twenty flower crowns each to sell and fund-raise money for a children’s hospital that sponsored the GPF. Alongside were other skaters with their own small jobs, though perhaps none as entertaining as Victor and Yuuri who were assigned with taking pictures with a rather long line.

            “Well it’s hard,” JJ sighed, glancing over at his creations. Compared to Michele’s tightly woven and colorful crowns, his were rather amateur. Okay, yeah, they were shoddy and he had no idea how to weave together stems without snapping them or destroying a few stray petals and leaves. He put his head on the table, turning to watch Michele’s practiced movements combining flowers of all colors. “That’s too much.”

            “What is?” Michele responded; eyes focused on the flowers in his hands. After his third crown this was mostly muscle memory, but he still wanted to avoid making any mistakes. Or, like JJ, pull a flower off the stem by accident.

            “Your colors,” JJ pointed at the different colors on the growing crown, “look, you’ve got six colors right now and two of them are contrasting shades of pink. And,” he moved along the crown, tracing the stems, “right here, it’s too crowded.” Michele looked down at where JJ’s hand pointed to a cluster of three flowers, white blue and purple. “It’s a mess.”

            “Well, excuse me,” Michele bit out, frowning down at the design. He had thought incorporating more colors would make it better but now that JJ was pointing out the details, it began to seem cluttered. “If you know so much, why don’t you design it?”

            “What do you think I’ve been trying to do?” JJ barked back, cheeks flushing at Michele’s accusation. He looked down at his attempts and groaned, raising a lop-sided white and blue floral crown. “I don’t know how to do this, okay?”

            Michele startled at JJ’s sudden outburst, but when the Canadian skater sunk back in his seat and pouted, picking at his abandoned crown, he gave a hopeless sigh. “Okay, okay, I’ll teach you. First, why don’t you pick out the colors you want?”

            “Red and white,” JJ replied right away, pointing at the clusters of said color on the table. “More white then red though, a 3:2 ratio.”

            “What?” Michele raised an eyebrow, though he leaned over the table to grab an equal amount of flowers from each. He frowned when JJ appeared to be glowering at him. “You can complain after you learn how to make one, okay?”

            “Fine.” JJ crossed his arms on the table, leaning down to press his head against them as he watched Michele smooth out the stems. “Can you make it so that there are two main clusters of red and white flowers together with interchanging colors throughout the rest?”

            Michele stared blankly at JJ.

            JJ frowned.

            “Just do it normally,” he conceded. Michele sighed, picking out flowers with firm stems and moving his hands along the leaves and petals to weed out limp ones. He wasn’t certain how to do… whatever it was JJ was envisioning about the flowers, but he could at least try to pick out the kinds that would work well.

            “Okay, so first we want strong flowers. The kind that can bend but won’t snap,” he picked up two flowers, one red and one white, and paired them together. “When you have that, you want to align your flowers and,” he turned a stem over, making the flowers sit next to  each other, “close them together so you have a starting point.”

            JJ hummed absentmindedly as Michele worked, watching deft fingers set flowers in a row in front of them. He scooted closer, blowing on a stray petal.

            “Next, we’re going to use these wires,” Michele pointed at the collection of small wires set in a paper plate near the flowers. “Showing the stem usually isn’t too attractive and we want to use minimal wires, so I’m going to show you a braided flower crown.” He picked up three flowers, two white and one red, and pinched them together. “Just tie the stems together about two inches under the flowers.”

            “What’s a braided flower crown? Is it different from yours?” JJ pointed at the pile of finished crowns on Michele’s side.

            “It’s just a type,” Michele explained, typing off the wire and he held the flowers in front of JJ. “At this point, we start braiding the stems.”

            “Oh.” JJ’s eyes lit up in understanding, hands cupping around the stems. “I can braid!”

            “Okay, here,” Michele handed off the flowers, noting as JJ’s hands worked on braiding them together. His hands were a little clumsier, tying them loosely together and trying to press them down gently, almost too much. Michele smiled as he worked, fingers careful to not damage the petals or leaves but also fearful of snapping the stem. Technically, he was braiding, but the end product would be too loose.

            “Slow down,” Michele interrupted, picking up another red flower, “we want more flowers in this than just these three, remember? So,” he put the new floral underneath the cluster and held its stem and the leftmost braided one in his hand, “we want to braid it in.”

            “What?” JJ let go of the cluster, letting it fall into the other’s hand. “I’ve never learned that.” He watched as Michele worked the stems together, continuing the braid with a firmer hand. “Won’t it snap like that?”

            “No, these stems are strong enough,” Michele responded, eyes on the flower and adding in a white one to the right side as he braided. “I’m surprised you knew how to braid at all.” He was tempted to add that it might be too girly a task for the other, but given that he was teaching JJ to make flower crowns, well, it wasn’t the best addition.

            “I learned for my sister,” JJ smiled, watching Michele add another flower. “She was so adamant about it, you know? Came home demanding I help her get these twin braids, of course, she’s so cute like that I couldn’t refuse.”

            “Ah, I get that,” Michele nodded, thinking fondly back to learning with Sara. He hadn’t known that the other skater had a sister, but from the wistful smile that adorned the other, they had to be close. He braided in another flower, shifting closer so that JJ could have a better view of his movements. The next one he handed over to the Canadian, and he nodded in approval when the next braiding movement came out much firmer.

            Slowly, much slower than their individual work, the red and white floral crown was being built. It trailed down the table, flower after flower weaved together, JJ adding in one and then Michele.

            “Okay, stop.”

            JJ startled, nearly dropping the weave when Michele placed his hand on his. The Italian skater chuckled at the other’s surprised look and simply pulled the chain from his hands, placing it flat on the table.

            “It’s a good length now, about long enough. We just need to finish it with some ribbon.” JJ nodded. Michele raised the colored ribbons at the ends of the table, stringing along pinks, blues, yellows and white lace in his hands and smiled at the Canadian he had worked with. “What color do you want?”

            “Pink lace.” No contest. It’s what Sara would have chosen and Michele feels humored when he cuts it to length, two long pieces that feel delicate in his hands. JJ watches when he rolls it between his hands, then pats them down on the table next to the line of flowers. He points to the end nearest to JJ and the other takes it, silent.

            “Almost done, we just combine it now,” the ends of the crown get curved together, white and reds peppering the green except for the beginning where a small cluster of flora stays together. “Hold” Michele commands and he lets go to grab the ribbon and the wire again, leaning over and intercrossing arms with JJ to reach the ends of the crown.

            “Next?” JJ asks. He’s quiet, obedient and eyes only on the creation in his hands, suddenly small and curious about the result of his works. Michele recognizes the face, the one he had when Sara had taught him, and the memories give him an idea. He laughs softly to himself, ignoring the curious look JJ sends his way, and ties the ends of the ribbon to the stems and secures it with wire.

            “Almost done,” he says as he finishes the other side. The crown wavers just slightly in JJ’s hands, grasping the crown so lightly as though made of glass. Michele ties together the wire and smiles, leaning back to admire their work.

            It’s an amateur design. The flower crown looks a little lopsided with only a weird clustering of two white and one red flower in the side next to the ribbons, which were a bit too wide and cut perhaps too long. The flowers do look good, but some, especially the ones JJ had worked on, were turned inward or down and seemed a little awkward. And though Michele had little knowledge on design, even he could tell there were too many flowers and too little greenery.

            “Huh.”

            JJ utters a little sound. There’s a small smile on his face, eyes tracing the edges of the flower and hands separate but wanting to touch. He leans downward, just to catch the details a little better, and his hair flops against his face.

            Michele swipes the crown.

            And drops it on JJ’s head.

            “Hey!” JJ protests, soft yet loud in the quiet trance they were in. But he doesn’t shake or move to take it off his head, nor jerk when Michele leans over to tie the ribbons at his back, soft pink lace pulling together colors over softer black hair. “Hey,” JJ repeats, simply to speak.

            “There,” Michele drops his hands and smiles when JJ tilts back slowly, careful not to tip the crown. The younger skater looks cross between a smile and a pout, face pulling into a hilarious combination of the two. It must show on Michele’s face because he settles on a pout, staring upward accusatorily.

            “I thought these flowers were for charity, for precious children everywhere.” The words are scolding but the tone is anything but, and Michele thinks of Emil poking fun of him and Sara. What slips out is entirely accidental.

            “Not this one. This one is fit for a king.” JJ’s eyes sparkle and he smiles, slow and wide and sweet. His hands finally rise, cupping the petals of the flowers and running his fingers over the ribbon, nails poking at the lace and scribbling against the stems. He’s feeling the creation he and Michele just made, but somehow it’s entirely different. There’s joy, bright and shiny, expressed in the way his hands smooth out the petals. He catches the cluster of flowers oddly set in the right end and giggles.

            “I thought I said two clusters of red and white and a 3:2 ratio, this is one cluster and a 1:1 ratio. Do you think this is deserving of a king?” It’s theatrical and playful, something Sara would demand when Michele’s hands started working faster than hers. He smirks, hand wavering over the bundles of flowers on the table. They’d have to clean it up and work, finish the twenty or so flower crowns they haven’t because of this project. But for the expression he’s imagining, it would be worth it.

            Michele clenches seven or eight flowers in his hands and tosses them at JJ, laughing when the other sputters.

            “I already taught you. Make it yourself!”

**Author's Note:**

> They make fifty flower crowns of all shapes and colors but JJ can only make braided ones. At the end of the day when everyone goes home, JJ keeps the flower crown on all day and plays with the lace ends. 
> 
> (Was going to do Phichit/JJ next but that fic is turning out long and depressing and after episode 11 I needed fluff so take this. I have finals tomorrow why am I doing this. Why is YoI doing this to me. Why is JJ especially doing this to me.)


End file.
